Is This Love?
by Mange I am
Summary: A Celtic Goddess Demon meets a Lord Dog Demon, named Sesshoumaru, after sometime spent together, she started to fall in love(hence the title) find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

-Is this Love?...  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Sesshoumaru Fan fic- I don't own Inu Yasha, I wish I did, :-p inuyasha is the best character!.  
  
This is going to be the whole story in one chapter, its not really one chapter, its a  
  
lot, I just don't want to keep saving and making it on more than one file thing, im on a role with  
  
this! I hope you like it  
  
Cyhiraeth, a demon girl with long sliver and gold hair, a long black and purple dress(im makin a  
  
pic) touching the ground, also wearing big black boots to her knees.  
  
Sesshoumaru- demon with beautiful silver hair. He shows no emotion but inside he is more  
  
sensitive than you can understand.  
  
Back 18 years a young demon child, abandoned by her own family left at a  
  
humans home in a small farming town, the priestess Karria, dead now by the powers of darkness  
  
she tried controlling, she was the only one that knew this troublesome girl was soon to be a full  
  
fleaged demon. Years after being there she started turning more into a demon getting claws, and  
  
her ears starting to point at the top, at the age of 16 she had dull rounded pointing ears, black  
  
claws, a black cross on her forehead and the color of her hair changed from black to silver and  
  
gold. At 18 the horrible fate of her family was at stake...  
  
"Understand me, you cannot live among us anymore Cyhiraeth..." Her Human father tells  
  
her "you are, not like us..." He says in disappointment, turning away from looking her in the eye.   
  
"But, I can be..." Cyhiraeth says lowly and sadly. "I can give my powers away; be human...but-"  
  
Cyhiraeth stomps her foot on the ground "WHY?!" she yells to her -father- "why should I change  
  
who I am? If I can be accepted by you, my family! Why should it be different with them?!"  
  
Cyhiraeth has tears falling from her eyes, but isn't crying, "I wish they would, but they don't  
  
want to take any chances."....Her father opens the door and has her jacket in hand, "you must  
  
leave now, before they come..." she looks to her father "what do you mean?...before they come?"  
  
she says confused of the subject. "They are coming to kill you. Run to the forest do anything to  
  
get away from here." He hands her the jacket, "please hurry before they come" she exits their  
  
home and looks back to him; her father closes the door behind her upset she has to leave,  
  
"goodbye my daughter" he says putting his hand on the door and closes his eyes tightly, "Be  
  
safe..." Cyhiraeth throws the silk black cloakthe jacket over her shoulders tying it with the  
  
hood up so noone would see her she runs into the forest of enchantment.   
  
"John (tha fatha), Where is Cyhiraeth?" Her mother asks.  
  
"She went out" He Looks out through the window into the forest. Looking to where her husband  
  
is she automatically knows what he has done. "You didnt...." Sarotah says angrily "you sent our  
  
Daughter away!" she throws a glass to his head but he dodges and it hits the wall "HOW  
  
COULD YOU!" She starts crying for her "she doesnt know what its like out there, what if-"  
  
"She will make it, she is a demon. Lets not pay more attention to this, she will be fine"  
  
IN THE FOREST  
  
Cyhiraeth looks around the area she is at, she looks forward and sees a clear pond, she sits on the  
  
rock that lay beside it. And strokes her finger around the top of the water watching her reflection  
  
ripple in the waters. Smiling slightly with her eyes sadly narrowed, she hears a sound coming  
  
from behind her, but she doesnt seem to care, cyhiraeth trys ignoring it but she cant, she gets up  
  
and starts following the sound to where it is coming from, she found it, the sound. A demon.   
  
"A demon..." she whispers to herself "there are more....maybe he can help me back to my fa--"  
  
before able to finish her sentence another demon had knocked her out, in a dark voice he says "I  
  
found an intruder my lord." the demon called "my lord", Sesshoumaru, he takes cyhiraeth out of  
  
the other demons arms and moves the hair from her face to get a good look at her.   
  
"Ah...hn. A demon girl..." Sesshoumaru holds Cyhiraeth close to him and starts walking to his  
  
castle in the middle of the forest.   
  
When Cyhiraeth wakes up she finds herself in a bright room laying on a comfortable silk bed  
  
with silver silk sheets. She sits up and grabs a silk robe folded next to her and she buts it on  
  
walking to the door, she slides it open and walks onto the balcony. She closes her eyes and faces  
  
up into the sun. "its so warm, so beautiful" she says to herself taking a breath of the fresh air.  
  
Cyhiraeth looks down to the garden seeing the demon from before, she then goes down to where  
  
he is to find out more of him, but she got down to the garden to late, for when she was there he  
  
wasn't. Cyhiraeth looks around but cant find him so she walks around to look at the garden,  
  
'hm...its so beautiful.' she thinks to herself, "are you alright?" a sensitive soft voice asked from  
  
behind her. "This place....its yours?" Cyhiraeth asks him. "You can say that.." he answers her.  
  
"What is your name?". "Cyhiraeth..." she tells him, looking to the ground. He lifts her chin up  
  
and looks into her eyes... "Who are you?" she asks. "Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru pushes a  
  
piece of her hair behind her ear. "My lord My Lord!" Jaken runs in screaming. "Yes, what is it  
  
Jaken?" Sesshoumaru says to jaken still looking to cyhiraeth. "It is-" He looks at her then to  
  
Sesshoumaru. "..Nothing that important" Jaken runs away into his room.   
  
Cyhiraeth lays her head on Sesshoumaru's Shoulderthe fluffy thing and pets it. Cyhiraeth  
  
giggles because its tickling her nose.  
  
That night Cyhiraeth couldn't fall asleep because all she was thinking about was sesshoumaru so  
  
she got out of bed and went to the clear pond in the garden, at this point in time she is wearing a  
  
silver lace and silk nightgown to her knees with a slit at the side to the middle of her left leg, and  
  
a golden lace and silk shall around her arms and lowered at the back. She sits on a rock that  
  
reaches over like a bridge but only to the middle of the pond, she puts one foot in and glides her  
  
toes on the top of the water. Sesshoumaru watches her from a distance.   
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Cyhiraeth Is walking around the castle and she sees a big room, so she desides to walk in, it's a  
  
library "BOOKS!" she says exited and runs in spinning and looking up at all the books!  
  
Cyhiraeth goes all chibi-fied and attacks all the books and starts reading hundreds at a time. "I  
  
LUBBBBB BOOKS!" Cyhiraeth is reading Mangas xD Kill me Kiss me, and Ceres. With a  
  
bunch of books on a table and most of them opened Sesshoumaru walks into the room and looks  
  
to her. "I see you are having fun" Cyhiraeth looks to him with happy tears and chibified eyeballs.  
  
She nods her head slowly up and down then hugs sesshoumaru. "I AM!" she says loudly still  
  
hugging him.  
  
"I brought you something.." he takes out a new dress he had made for her by the many tailors in  
  
the castle, a beautiful red and black gown,(also will have a pic of this soon) a short dress with a  
  
long black bow in the back, a red 'V' with leather straps across the dress. "Its beautiful"  
  
she says holding the dress tightly "thank you sesshoumaru"   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!ALERT!!!!!!!!!]  
  
MORE OF THIS STORY TO COME!!!!!  
MORE MORE MORE!!!!! lol 


	2. What Should I Do?

Chapter 2:  
  
What Should I do?  
  
"MY LORD! MY LORD!" Jaken yells running around the garden holding his staff.  
  
Running into Cyhiraeth and Sesshoumaru, "My Lord!" Jaken yells again. Sesshoumaru looks to jaken, "what do you want, jaken." "It's the Shikon no-tama!, The Shikon no-tama!" Jaken yells dancing-ly.(.?) "The....Shi—wha?" Cyhiraeth says to Sesshoumaru Confusseled(confused).  
  
"The Shikon no-tama, my dear,"sesshoumaru says cluing Cyhiraeth in, "A Jewel to give a demon unbearable powers, even half demons and humans become more powerful with the use of this jewel" Sesshoumaru Stands up and puts his hand out for Cyhiraeth, she holds his hand and he helps her up. "So.....are we going to go get this 'Shikon No-tama'" She jumps onto a rock in the water and tip-toes on all the rocks in the pond. "It sounds like fun, you know....like....fun." She Jumps back onto the ground next to him, and looks all kitty and smily "But....." she looks to sesshoumaru like a doll and exited yells "What should I wear?!" She runs into the castle and into her room looking at all her clothes..... "Its all out of date!" she yells falling to the ground, and grabbing her head, then she looks up and sees the dress that sesshoumaru gave to her before. She runs to it, grabs it then changes. She runs outside to sesshoumaru. "Don't I look so good in this!" she hugs sesshoumaru and thanks him for the dress again "let us go get that jewel!" she points to the sky and laughs. "Wait..." she says looking to him, "What is it, Cyhiraeth?" he asks her "Why do we need the shikon no-tama?" she says walking back to him and pointing in his face.   
  
"Hn." Sesshoumaru laughs, he puts his hand on hers and lets her hand down to her side. "I do not need the jewel, I am merely just keeping it away from my Hanyou brother, inuyasha."  
  
Jaken Interrupts. "Yes, yes, that disgusting, ugly, half demon!" Cyhiraeth punches jaken in the face "HEY! Don't be judging a demon because of his differences!...." she yells to jaken, then she slouches back and wispers to herself looking to the ground "I know how it feels..." sesshoumaru looks over to her because he heard what she lowly wispered... "you know how it feels?" he asks her lifting her chin up once more. "How would you know, aren't you a full demon?" he looks into her eyes to keep her focus on him. "Yes, I am a full demon, but that isn't the reason I was being judged, I am as you know from my name a Celtic Goddess and Demon, but for the past 18 years I have been living with a human family, trying all that I could to, be one of them, as a kid I was a human; well, is what I thought(lmso was I thought, I say that I don't say a full sent, SURRY STAC!) After a couple of years with living with the humans, I...well. Started "Changing"" she sits back down.  
  
"What about the jewel?!!!" jaken yells.  
  
They both ignore him,   
  
"Changing How?" sesshoumaru asks her sitting with her.  
  
"Becoming a Demon, after that I was treated differently, but my family they accepted it, they didnt care I was becoming a demon, but when I asked them why I am one and they arent, thats when my life went wrong, they told me they found me, I was left there, my real family didnt want me; when they told me this, I, well you can say I went 'bad' I started stealing from families, lying, I even went to different villages to kill humans, I felt like as a demon it was my nature to kill and slaughter. My mother then told me, it didnt matter. Because she, herself, loved me... I didnt want to believe it, I tried to ignore it, but she was the one there for me, she was....Is, my mother....."  
  
Cyhiraeth begins to tear, so sesshoumaru wipes her tears with his finger. She begins to laugh.   
  
"Well I shouldn't care now I can never go back, the town is trying to kill me..."  
  
She stands up once more and looks cheery. "Lets go get that jewel!"  
  
"We shall, let me just ask though, why are they trying to kill you"  
  
sesshoumaru stands and places his hands onto her shoulders, and Cyhiraeth turns her head.... "I, killed our villages priestess....because of her suspicion around me..."  
  
"Do not worry about it anymore. You are out of harm with me by your side, I will protect you, as well as I can."  
  
He wraps his arms around her neck(the hug not the headlock! How woode! I would neva do that to stac!....or....would I ??oO)   
  
"I just wish I could...." she looks around then to the hands wrapped around her, she places her right hand behind her head onto his cheek, "hm...Never mind. I am fine..."   
  
That night whist they slumber, she wanders around the castle looking around and then to the moon hoping her mother and family is looking to the moon as well, but what she had not known, was sesshoumaru was looking to her from inside, and he was actually smiling.  
  
Cyhiraeth looks to the castle and whispers "I'll be back soon" then she puts up her hood and runs to the way of her village.  
  
Sesshoumaru turns back into the castle "don't get hurt" and he walks into his room once again.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER Definitely coming soon. 


End file.
